This invention relates to a sprinkler head having a checking means for checking that fluid has been filled inside of the sprinkler head body and a method for checking that the fluid has been filled using such sprinkler head.
There are hitherto sprinkler heads of this type. An example is described in the specification of Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 2-109661 filed by the applicant of the present invention, as illustrated in FIG. 9. The sprinkler head described therein is characterized in that a plug 4 is pushed upwardly and is maintained at a position so as to close an outlet port 5 of a head frame 1. The sprinkler head of this arrangement is generally mounted on a ceiling plane of a room or the like in a state where fire protection water is filled inside of the head frame 1 such that the sprinkler head can sprinkle the fire protection water once fire has occurred.
However, since such conventional plug 4 merely serves to close the outlet port 5 of the head frame 1, the filled state of the fire protection water inside of the sprinkler head body 27 could not be checked from the outside, which presents an inherent disadvantage. Therefore, when the fire protection water is not filled inside of the sprinkler head body 27 due to an insufficient connecting of distributing water pipes or other accidents in communicating the fluid, such undesirable state can not be found before the fire occurs, which causes serious troubles in extinguishing the fire with the sprinkler head.